1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaming systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to gaming systems and methods wherein a player is able to wager against other players in a bonus game by assuming a role as the house in the bonus game.
2. State of the Art
Various mechanical and electronic gaming systems and their associated apparatus and methods of use are well known in the gaming industry. Slot machines have long been a significant part of the gaming industry and, now, video versions of slot machines are very popular.
Gaming establishments are continually searching for new games and gaming systems to keep the interest of players. Gaming establishments are concerned that if players lose interest in a game, the gaming machine will sit idle and not contribute to the revenue of the casino. By developing new games, the gaming establishments hope to pique existing players"" interests in continued wagering and to attract new players. In addition, players may tend to be more active and consistent in playing the gaming machines that have new games, thus enhancing the potential profit of the gaming machine.
To keep and increase players"" interest in gaming, the gaming industry has added xe2x80x9cbonus gamesxe2x80x9d to many of its games, including reel and electronic slot machines. A bonus game is a secondary game that is typically activated when the player achieves a specific outcome in a primary game. For instance, the bonus game may be activated when the player receives a winning hand (in the case of a card game) or a specified combination of symbols (in the case of a reel-type game) as an outcome of the primary game being played. Bonus games appeal to players because the probability of winning combinations after entry into the bonus game is, at least, greatly enhanced and, in most instances, some sort of winning outcome is guaranteed.
The bonus game is typically a different type of game than the primary game. This provides more excitement and variety for the player and helps to keep the player at the gaming machine for a longer period of time. However, the bonus game may also be the same type of game as the primary game, except that the bonus game has an increased potential for winning in comparison to the primary game.
In many cases, the bonus game is a singular event in that the play changes to the bonus game when the specific outcome is achieved in the primary game. The bonus game is then played to completion. Examples of this type of bonus game are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,874, 5,848,932, 5,882,261 and 6,089,978, all to Adams. Various embodiments as disclosed in the aforementioned patents include methods of playing games employing gaming machines as well as table games for play of primary games and at least one payout indicator for a secondary or bonus game. The bonus game is independent of the primary game but is enabled by selected outcomes of the primary game. One embodiment operates such that when the reels of the primary game produce a preselected outcome, the bonus game is enabled. In the bonus game, the player initiates the spin of a wheel or reel bearing a number of payout values, or initiates another bonus event such as a bowling-type or pinball-type payout indicator. When the bonus event is completed, the amount of the bonus payout is indicated. In the bonus games as disclosed in the aforementioned patents, the players are playing against the house and are not playing against one another. The use of the term xe2x80x9chousexe2x80x9d herein refers to the operator of a gaming establishment.
Another example of a bonus game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,976 to Schneider et al. In this design, the bonus game displays a multiplicity of images on a video monitor from which the player selects until achieving a pair of matched bonus awards.
In some cases, the bonus game is a more sequential event in that progressing through the bonus game is determined by continued play in the primary game. An example of this is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,384 to Barrie. In that design, the player can win the primary game on each play of the game, and the bonus game can be won over a plurality of plays of the primary game.
The bonus game may be conducted through a plurality of networked games such that the bonus game might involve a plurality of individuals who have been wagering at the primary games. Some examples of bonus gaming include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,779,544, 5,664,998 and 5,560,603, all to Seelig et al. More particularly, some examples of bonus gaming including a plurality of networked primary gaming machines include U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,273 to Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,982 to Piechowiak et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,284 to Acres et al.
While the above-mentioned bonus games have been used in the gaming industry, improved gaming systems and methods are still needed to pique and maintain players"" interests in gaming. Preferably, these improved gaming systems and methods would appeal to the player""s competitive nature, introduce novel games of chance, and provide the potential for larger payoffs in comparison to the payoffs in the primary game and in other bonus games. These improved gaming systems and methods would offer a bonus game in which the players compete against one another by allowing one player to assume the role of the house in the bonus game.
Such a bonus game would increase the players"" level of excitement because it would place the players in a more competitive setting than during play of a noncompetitive, conventional bonus game. The excitement level increases not only for the player who assumes the role as the house but also for the other players in the bonus game playing against the house. Such a bonus game might be configured to also provide the player who assumes the role as the house with increased potential for winnings, thus appealing to players who are willing to take additional risks in the hopes of greater payouts.
The present invention relates to gaming systems and methods of conducting games of chance which may be employed on multiple linked or networked gaming machines. In one embodiment, a method of conducting a game of chance is disclosed. The method in a broad sense includes configuring a bonus game for play by a plurality of players, wherein at least one player of the plurality is enabled to play in a house role and at least one other player is enabled to play against the house. At least one opportunity is provided for a plurality of players to each play a primary game and to qualify for play of the bonus game, wherein each player enabled for play of the bonus game is enabled to play in at least one of the house role and to play against the house.
In a more specific implementation, the method includes providing at least one gaming machine configured for play of a primary game and providing a first player and at least one other player with an opportunity to place a wager on the primary game. If the first player achieves a first specific outcome during play of the primary game or is otherwise qualified by meeting preselected criteria, a bonus game is activated. The first player is thus enabled to enter the bonus game and wager against the at least one other player, wherein the other player has qualified for the bonus game by achieving a second specific outcome during play of the primary game or by meeting other preselected criteria. The first player wagers against the at least one other player by assuming a role as the house.
The present invention also includes a method of conducting a game of chance which comprises providing a bank of gaming machines, wherein each gaming machine of the bank of gaming machines is configured with a primary game and operably coupled to at least one bonus game display device. A player is provided with an opportunity to place a wager on the primary game and activates a bonus game if play of the primary game results in a first specific outcome or the player meets other preselected criteria. The bonus game is displayed on the at least one bonus game display device. The player who activated the bonus game is further enabled to wager against at least one other player, wherein the at least one other player has qualified for the bonus game by achieving a second specific outcome during play of the primary game or meets other preselected criteria. The first player assumes the role of the house in play of the bonus game against the at least one other player.
A system for playing a game of chance is also provided. The system includes at least one gaming machine configured to play a primary game of chance and a bonus game display device operably coupled to the at least one gaming machine. The bonus game display device is configured to display a bonus game that enables a first player to wager against at least one other player based on the first player achieving a first specific outcome or meeting other preselected criteria and the at least one other player achieving a second specific outcome in the primary game or meets other preselected criteria.
In another embodiment, a gaming system is disclosed. The system includes a plurality of gaming machines, each configured for playing a primary game of chance. At least one bonus game display device is operably coupled to the bank of gaming machines and is configured to display a bonus game. The bonus game is configured to enable a first player to wager against at least one other player based on the first player achieving a first specific outcome in the primary game or meeting other preselected criteria and the at least one other player achieving a second specific outcome in the primary game or meeting other preselected criteria. A central server computer is operably coupled to the bank of gaming machines and configured to communicate gaming data between the gaming machines. A bonus event computer is operably coupled to the central server computer and configured to control bonus play.
It is contemplated that different players may qualify for play in a common bonus game through play of different primary games.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cgame of chancexe2x80x9d includes and encompasses not only games having a random or arbitrary outcome but also such games which also invite or require some player input to the game having at least a potential for affecting a game outcome. Such player input is generally termed xe2x80x9cskillxe2x80x9d whether or not such input is in actuality beneficial in terms of game outcome.